


Show Me

by KittyCatriona (War_Worn_Lipstick)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Guns, M/M, Mugging, NO DEATH, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Worn_Lipstick/pseuds/KittyCatriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mugger stops Dan and Phil on their walk home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

He’s well dressed. He tells me he loves me. He tucks a scarf around my neck and he takes me for a walk. He shows me what it’s like to be vulnerable. He shows me what it means to be strong. He smiles when I mess up and he hugs me when I’m scared. 

I do the same for him. Or, at least, I try to. 

“Dan,” he says, and I look up. “Dan,” he says again, and I smile. “Look what I found.” 

He holds up a plushie. It’s cute and small and it doesn’t resemble any animal I’ve ever seen. “Where the hell did you get that?” I ask. 

He smiles and my smile grows. “Isn’t it the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen?” 

“Like you,” I say. 

“There can only be one Most Adorable, Dan,” he says. He puts the plushie back on a shelf and comes towards me. His smile makes the skin around his eyes crinkle. 

“Okay, I choose you,” I say. He looks up and down the aisle and no one is there so his arms find their way around my waist and he drags me in close. I can smell his aftershave and feel the hair just above his ear tickling my nose. 

“Is there anything else on the list?” he asks after a moment. 

I step away from him and check. “No, that’s everything.”

We take our groceries to the front and Phil pays, and we’re walking back home when a man steps out of an alley and comes towards us. 

“Your money,” the man says, voice shaking. 

Phil, who is well dressed, who loves me, who smiles when I mess up and hugs me when I’m scared, is holding his arms above his head. I blink and see that the man has a gun pointed at me. I look down at my own arms and there are grocery bags and I can’t think of what to do with them. 

Phil says, “Dan, give it to him.” 

I feel myself shaking a little and I don’t know where to look, don’t know where to put my arms, don’t know what’s happening or what’s going to happen and why can’t I move? Why can’t I speak? Can’t I do _something?_

“Your money,” the man says again, louder this time. There’s no one around but us. I wish someone would help. I wish Phil would help.

“Dan,” Phil says, and I look over to him, look at the way his eyes are glistening and he’s looking at me like he’s scared the world might end. I want to hug him because he shouldn’t be scared. I want to fix the collar of his flannel because it’s bent the wrong way. I want to kiss him and keep him warm and safe. I want to film another video with him tomorrow and laugh and smile and, god, I want to tease our fans about the nature of our relationship. I want to do everything but suddenly I’m scared that I won’t get to. Suddenly I think that this might be it, this might be the end. 

“Dan, give him the money.”

“You—” I say, and I swallow. “You have it.” My voice is high-pitched, higher-pitched than I thought it could go while speaking at a regular volume. “You paid. You have it.” 

Phil shakes his head. “I don’t have any more.”

“I didn’t bring my wallet,” I say, and I look at the man. “Please, I didn’t bring my wallet.” The gun is on Phil, now. “You—you can have the groceries, please. I don’t care. Or my phone. Do you want my phone?” 

The man nods. Phil exhales shakily. I move to set down the groceries but suddenly the gun is on me again and Phil looks nervous. He looks nervous and he says something. “Please, don’t hurt him,” he says. “Aim it at me, please.” 

The man blinks and keeps the gun on me. “Just give me your phones and I’ll be on my way,” he says. 

Phil whines and I want to tell him to shut up but I can’t do that, not now, maybe not ever again. I’m sure we’re going to die, or at least one of us is, because we can’t be lucky enough not to. Both getting out alive is too lucky, and we’ve been so, so lucky already. We found each other, didn’t we?

“Please just point it at me.”

The man turns quickly to Phil with the gun. “You happy?” he says. “Now shut up or I’ll shoot.” 

Phil nods while I dig out my phone. I see the case that Phil got me, with the stars, and I want to choke, I want to choke and cry. I don’t want to give the case away, but I do it. I give it to the man and he keeps the gun on Phil while he takes the phone with the case from me. “Now yours,” he says to Phil. 

Phil slowly pulls his phone from his pocket and holds it out to the man. 

“Thank you,” the man says. “Thank you, and I’m sorry.”

And just like that he’s running away, just like that he’s gone. 

Phil is holding me. He is telling me he loves me. He’s tugging gently on the hair on the back of my head. He’s whispering in my ear, asking if I’m okay. He’s telling me that everything is going to be alright. He’s leading me back home and I don’t know when he picked up the groceries. He’s sitting me down on the couch and I can’t figure out why I can’t move or speak. 

But he’s here and he’s well dressed. I know what it’s like to be vulnerable but I know he’ll show me what it means to be strong. He smiles when I mess up and he hugs me when I’m scared. Some day I’ll learn to do the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought? (literally wrote this in like an hour at work, thought I would post. actually that's how most of my fics go. thoughtlessly. lol sorry)


End file.
